Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biopsy system and a treatment tool which is suitably used in the biopsy system.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, so-called biopsy that is an inspection method in which a minute quantity of body tissue is collected and is observed with a microscope has been known. In a case of collecting tissue deep inside organs, since it is difficult to perform observation with an optical endoscope, an ultrasonic tomographic image of the organs is acquired by an ultrasonic endoscope or the like, and the tissue is collected by puncturing the organs with a puncture needle having a tubular needle tube while performing ultrasonic observation (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-120557).
In the puncture needle, the needle tube is disposed inside a sheath which can be inserted through a treatment tool channel of the ultrasonic endoscope or the like, and an inner surface of the treatment tool channel is configured to be difficult to be damaged by a sharp distal end of the needle tube.
The pancreas is one of target organs for biopsy. Since the pancreas is positioned on a rear side of the gastrointestinal tract, it is possible to collect tissue of the pancreas by causing the puncture needle to protrude from the endoscope that is introduced into the gastrointestinal tract, and thus puncturing the puncture needle into the pancreas through the gastrointestinal tract.